


F63.9

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adele's syndrome, Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Someday, f63.9, maybe it will be translated to english, tag is hard, why isnt there a tag f63.9
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: У Мии Атсуму — брат, первое место в топе национальных связующих и болезнь, в существование которой даже не все верят.Angsty atsukageMaybe it will be translated to eng? Someday...
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 11





	F63.9

У Мии Атсуму - брат-близнец, первое место в топе связующих на школьном уровне и болезнь, в существование которой даже не все верят.

"Синдром Адели", код F63.9 в справочниках.

Атсуму читал определение.

Сильнейшая любовная зависимость от человека, который не разделяет чувств зависимого.

Настолько часто романтизируется, что все даже не считают это заболеванием.

А все Кагеяма, ругает его иногда брат Атсуму, Осаму.

Связующий Инаризаки в ответ на это каждый раз только тяжело вздыхает и повторяет одно и то же:

\- Слушай, он тут не виноват, это просто я такой придурок.

На самом деле Атсуму осознает, чем он болеет.

По крайней мере пока что.

Вот только поделать хоть что-то с его болезнью тяжело даже психиатрам и психотерапевтам.

\- Бросил бы ты волейбол, Тсуму, - хмурится Осаму, забирая у брата ноутбук со включенным на нем матчем Карасуно. - Видишь же, ни к чему хорошему тебя он не привел.

\- А чем ты мне предлагаешь заняться вместо него? - парирует Атсуму.

\- Ну хотя бы учеба, - навскидку предлагает Осаму. - Третий год, как-никак.

\- Слушай, я, конечно, понимаю, ты в нашей команде капитан и все такое, но это же не значит, что ты должен пилить меня на тему моего психического расстройства, Саму, - закатывает глаза Атсуму. - Да ладно тебе. Уйду я от тебя. Сейчас. В зал для тренировок. Подачи отрабатывать.

***

Определение болезни в медицинском справочнике - отвратительное, Атсуму может это подтвердить любому, кто спросит.

Пусть оно и прячет в себе миллионы различных историй, различных судеб, но все же оно донельзя сухое, скукоженное и дочерта формальное.

Но в то же время Атсуму не может не признать - оно все же несет в себе какую-то правдивую информацию о том, какая болезнь на самом деле, как она выглядит и ощущается изнутри.

Если бы у самого Тсуму спросили, какими отличительными особенностями обладает синдром Адели, он вряд ли сумел бы ответить что-то вразумительное.

Нет, естественно, он смог бы описать симптомы болезни, смог бы описать процесс лечения - первое он уже выучил наизусть благодаря Осаму, который первым заподозрил, что с его братцем что-то не так, а второе просто донельзя въелось в память за время лечения.

Даже несмотря на то, что болезнь, кажется, так и не отступила.

Все это Мия Атсуму прокручивает в голове, когда пишет Кагеяме короткое "ты будешь на сборах?".

Волейбол он так, естественно, и не бросил.

О том, что планируются еще одни национальные сборы, Мия узнает от тренера Инаризаки.

Тогда же ему сообщают, что он просто обязан принять в них участие - во-первых, он же лучший связующий, во-вторых, чтобы отстоять честь школы, ну и далее по списку.

Мия обещал подумать, тем более что в этом учебном году он все же под давлением братца начал подтягивать учебу, и сами по себе сборы могли на этой самой учебе сказаться отрицательно.

И именно поэтому - вернее, не только, но Атсуму упорно продолжал думать, что только поэтому - Осаму реагирует отрицательно.

Нет, Атсуму своего братца-близнеца, в принципе, понимает, и понимает при этом очень хорошо - на его месте он отреагировал бы так же.

Но сейчас он не на его месте, да и тщеславие из-за звания лучшего связующего все же несколько перевешивает.

\- Кагеяма тоже едет! - кричит он Осаму - близнец в соседней комнате готовится к экзамену.

\- Значит, ты не едешь! - кричит его брат в ответ. - Это не обсуждается!

Атсуму, в принципе, все понимает.

Но перевешивает болезнь, перевешивает настойчивое желание Атсуму снова увидеть Кагеяму, и в конечном итоге Атсуму просто сбегает из дома.

Кагеяма, естественно, на сборах есть.

Мия здоровается с ним так невозмутимо, как только может, кивает надоедливому рыжему коротышке из команды Кагеямы, который только и знает, что прыгать и вертеться вокруг своей связки, и идет к знакомым третьегодкам.

***

Осаму, узнав, что брат-таки поехал на сборы, пишет ему всего одно сообщение.

"Будь там осторожней. Я понимаю, у меня своя жизнь, у тебя своя, но все же"

О как.

"У меня своя жизнь, у тебя своя"

Это, признаться, было даже неожиданно.

Но Атсуму уверен, что он справится.

Сборы длятся всего пять дней, антидепрессанты у него с собой, да и вообще, он же не только с Кагеямой общается - так что может пойти не так?

***

Что именно может пойти не так, Мия выясняет сам по себе - даже без помощи братца, ну надо же - уже на второй день сборов.

С Кагеямой не пересекаться просто невозможно.

Он как будто бы преследует Мию 

Хотя Мия и осознает (уже смутнее, но все же), что если это продолжится, то преследовать будет уже он Кагеяму.

Спустя еще один день Мия не выдерживает и сбегает со сборов обратно домой.

Осаму встречает непутевого братца более или менее спокойно.

\- Саму, я придурок, - заявляет Атсуму практически с порога.

\- Рад, что ты это хотя бы понимаешь, - ворчит Осаму. - И больше никакого волейбола. Все равно тренер будет ой как не рад видеть тебя после такого.

\- Тоже верно, - уныло соглашается Атсуму.

***

После этого разговора жизнь Атсуму постепенно начинает налаживаться.

Он бросает волейбол, блокирует номер Кагеямы, удаляет все напоминания о нем со своего телефона и ударяется в учебу.

Кагеяма для него попросту перестает существовать, и даже болезнь постепенно исчезает.

Мия Атсуму снова начинает улыбаться просто так, перестает пересматривать волейбольные матчи Карасуно по ночам и даже изменяется во внешности в лучшую сторону.

Так проходит много времени, когда в город, где проживает Мия Атсуму, приезжает чемпионат мира по волейболу.

Атсуму на этот момент уже учится в университете.

И в сборной Японии по волейболу обнаруживается помимо прочих игроков Кагеяма Тобио.

Просто потрясающе, не правда ли?

Атсуму требуется один день, чтобы узнать это, и еще один, чтобы отключить себе интернет и телевидение и решиться перестать выходить из дома на время чемпионата.

Осаму его понимает.

Сам покупает им обоим еду, выносит мусор и не пользуется интернетом и телевизором в квартире.

А на вопросы из университета предъявляет справку, выписанную психиатром еще на втором году обучения в старшей школе.

Все вопросы сразу же отпадают.

Разве что на Осаму начинают чуть больше коситься, но это мелочи и нормально.

И все вроде бы идет хорошо.

До того момента, пока Осаму, прогуливаясь перед домом, не сталкивается в самом прямом смысле этого слова лоб в лоб с Кагеямой Тобио.

\- Здравствуйте, Мия-сан, - вежливо кланяется Кагеяма - в форме национальной сборной, с очень сильно отросшей челкой. - А где второй Мия-сан?

\- Болеет, - уклоняется от ответа Осаму. - А как у тебя дела?

Кагеяма тут же пускается в рассказы о своей жизни и матчах, и Осаму понимает, что это может затянуться надолго.

Поэтому он вежливо останавливает его.

\- Извини, Кагеяма-кун, боюсь, мне пора.

\- До свидания, Мия-сан, - послушно прощается Кагеяма. - И передайте привет Мии Атсуму-сану.

Мия обещает, что передаст.

Естественно, он не передает.

Но его брат сам спрашивает об этом.

\- Только что, на улице. С кем ты разговаривал? Я видел из окна. И только врать не вздумай.

Осаму тяжело вздыхает и отводит взгляд.

\- Это был Кагеяма, да? - сам догадывается Атсуму. - Я видел форму нашей сборной и прическу.

Красные уши Осаму выдают его с головой.

***

Этой ночью у Атсуму случается серьезный приступ.

Он пытается сбежать на улицу, чтобы увидеться с Кагеямой.

Осаму плюет на репутацию и стоимость вызова скорой и вызывает спецбригаду.

Те забирают Атсуму.

Осаму все понимает.

***

А через два дня, каким-то образом узнав о произошедшем, совершает суицид Кагеяма Тобио.

Осаму думает - он винит во всем себя.


End file.
